baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
December 2
1800s *1882 - John O'Rourke wins a $205 settlement from the Boston Red Caps for salary payments due him in November of 1880. O'Rourke will play for the New York Metropolitans in the 1883 season. *1887 - The International League disbands. Syracuse, Toronto, Hamilton, and Buffalo split off to form the International Association, while Newark, Jersey City, Wilkes-Barre, and Scranton become the nucleus of the Central League. 1900s-1930s *1916 - Under pressure from the Players League, the National Commission orders that injured players shall get full pay for the duration of their contracts. The injury clause previously let clubs suspend players after 15 days pay. *1927 - The St. Louis Browns acquire star outfielder Heinie Manush from the Detroit Tigers in a five-player deal. Manush, who batted .298 for Detroit, will explode with the Browns, batting .378 with 108 RBI and a league-leading 241 hits. *1928 - St. Louis Cardinals first baseman Jim Bottomley, who hit 325 with 31 home runs and 126 RBI, is voted National League Most Valuable Player with 76 points for 70 of Fred Lindstrom, whose .358 batting average was third behind Rogers Hornsby (.387) and Paul Waner (.370). *1936 - The St. Louis Cardinals sell Virgil Davis and Charley Gelbert to the Cincinnati Reds, and the St. Louis Browns buy Ethan Allen from the Chicago Cubs. *1937 - At the minor league meeting in Milwaukee, the Detroit Tigers send Gee Walker, Marv Owen and Mike Tresh to the Chicago White Sox in exchange for Vern Kennedy, Tony Piet and Dixie Walker. The trade causes an uproar with Tigers fans, and owner Walter Briggs issues an announcement from his Miami home that "the deal was made with my approval." Kennedy will start the 1938 season with nine straight wins, but ends up the year at 12–9. 1940s *1941 - The New York Giants replace one future Hall of Famer with another. Mel Ott is named player-manager replacing Bill Terry, who moves up as the head of the Giants’ farm system. *1942 - The Cincinnati Reds send SS Eddie Joost and P Nate Andrews to the Boston Braves for SS Eddie Miller. *1943 - With only nine leagues operating during the season, the minor league convention in New York has an incipient revolt to oust longtime head William G. Bramham in favor of Frank Shaughnessy, president of the International League, who had five pledges. But Bramham rules that 15 non operating circuits which had paid dues are eligible to vote. Five of the leagues had given proxies. A later appeal to Commissioner Landis fails. *1948 - Stan Musial of the St. Louis Cardinals is named National League Most Valuable Player. In one of the best season ever, Musial led the NL in batting average (.365), runs (135), RBI (131), hits (230), doubles (46), triples (18) and slugging (.702). His 39 home runs were one short of Johnny Mize and Ralph Kiner. 1950s *1952: **The Pittsburgh Pirates draft relief pitcher Elroy Face from the Montreal Royals, the top minor league affiliate of the Brooklyn Dodgers. During a 15-year career with the Pirates, Face will lead the National League in saves three times. In 1959, he will win an incredible 18 of 19 decisions in relief. **Brooklyn Dodgers executive Buzzie Bavasi dismisses the New York Yankees reaction to Jackie Robinson's charges. Commissioner Ford Frick plans no action against Jackie Robinson. Two days earlier Robinson had called the Yankees a racist organization for its failure to promote a black to the parent club. *1957 - In the Pacific Coast League, some franchises are forced to relocate when the Dodgers confirmed their long-rumored move to Los Angeles for the 1958 season. The Hollywood Stars moves from Fairfax to Salt Lake City; the Los Angeles Angels moves to Spokane, and the San Francisco Seals transfers to Phoenix. *1958: **International League President Frank Shaughnessy reports that club owners are sympathetic to player demands for a pension plan, but says there is no way that $250,000 can be raised to start one. **National League President Warren Giles says he doubts New York City will get a franchise for several years. He says the NL will reject expansion now, even if assured of a stadium and financial backing. **The Cleveland Indians send 2B Bobby Avila to the Baltimore Orioles for P Russ Heman and cash. Cleveland also trade 1B Vic Wertz and OF Gary Geiger to the Boston Red Sox in exchange for OF Jimmy Piersall. 1960s *1961 - MLB clubs vote to curb bonuses. All first-year players not on major rosters, except one minor leaguer, can be drafted by any other club for $8,000. Clubs are expected to be unwilling to pay large bonuses for players who will be subject to a draft for just $8,000. *1963: **The Angels trade OF Leon Wagner to Cleveland for P Barry Latman and a player to be named later, who turns out to be 1B Joe Adcock. **The Houston Colt 45s draft minor league pitcher Jim Ray from Triple-A Rochester (Orioles). **The MLB Rules Committee bans oversized catcher's mitts, effective in 1965. **The Indianapolis and Little Rock franchises are transferred from the International League to the Pacific Coast League. The IL is reduced to eight clubs and the PCL membership raised to 12 clubs. *1965: **Chicago Cubs P Lindy McDaniel and OF Don Landrum are traded to the San Francisco Giants for C Randy Hundley and P Bill Hands. **Baltimore sends 1B Norm Siebern to the Angels for OF Dick Simpson. *1966 - The Minnesota Twins trades OF Jimmie Hall, 1B Don Mincher, and P Pete Cimino to the California Angels for P Dean Chance and a player to be named later, who turns out to be IF Jackie Hernández. *1967 - Minnesota trade P Ron Kline to the Pirates for IF Bob Oliver. Kline, who was 7–1 in 1967, will post a 12–5 record in relief for the Pirates in 1968. 1970s *1970 - In a six-player swap, the Pittsburgh Pirates trade SS Fred Patek, P Bruce Dal Canton and C Jerry May to the Kansas City Royals for P Bob Johnson, IF Jackie Hernández and C Jim Campanis. *1971 - MLB teams engineer eight trades, involving a total of 30 players. In the biggest trades, P Doyle Alexander is send by the Dodgers along with P Bob O'Brien, C Sergio Robles, and OF Royle Stillman to the Orioles, for OF Frank Robinson and P Pete Richert. After acquiring Robinson, the Dodgers send 1B Dick Allen to the White Sox for P Tommy John and IF Steve Huntz. The White Sox also send IF Rich McKinney to the Yankees in exchange for P Stan Bahnsen as the Yankees get IF Bernie Allen from the Rangers in a deal for two pitching prospects. Finally, 1B John Mayberry is send by the Astros to the Royals in a four-player transaction. *1974: **The Boston Red Sox trade outfielder Tommy Harper to the California Angels for infielder Bob Heise. **At the Major League winter meetings in New Orleans, the Rules Committee institutes several changes: among the changes is one permitting the use of cowhide, rather than just horsehide, in the manufacture of baseballs. *1976 - Former Pittsburgh Pirates manager Danny Murtaugh dies at the age of 59. Murtaugh, who had retired from managing after the 1976 season, had suffered a heart attack three days before his death. Known as “The Irishman,” Murtaugh had led the Pirates to World Championships in 1960 and 1971. *1978 - The Sporting News announces the Gold Glove winners. Shortstop Mark Belanger wins for the eighth and final time, while first baseman Keith Hernandez and catcher Bob Boone are each honored for the first time. 1980s *1981 - In that strike-shortened season, Los Angeles Dodgers pitcher Fernando Valenzuela became the third consecutive Dodgers player to be named National League Rookie of the Year. The Mexican left hander posted a 13-7 record with a 2.48 ERA and led the NL in strikeouts (180), games started (25), complete games (11), shutouts (eight) and innings pitched (192 1/3). His 13 wins tied him with Steve Carlton in second place behind Tom Seaver, who finished with 14. Valenzuela also made his first All-Star appearance and received the Cy Young and ''TSN'' Rookie of the Year awards. 1990s *1991 - The New York Mets sign free agent outfielder Bobby Bonilla to a five-year, $29 million contract. *1993 - In a pair of transactions, Cleveland sign free agent first baseman Eddie Murray to a four-year contract and the Phillies trade closer Mitch Williams to the Astros in exchange for relievers Doug Jones and Jeff Juden. *1995 - Michael Stirn, the fan who caught the ball Cal Ripken, Jr. hit for a home run on the night he broke Lou Gehrig's consecutive game streak, sells it to a Maryland businessman for $41,736. *1996 - The Cubs sign shortstop Shawon Dunston, bringing him back to Wrigley Field, and free agent pitcher Sid Fernandez sign with Houston. *1998 - Free agents pitcher Scott Sanders and third baseman Robin Ventura are signed. The Cubs agrees to terms with Sanders and Ventura sign with the Mets to a four-year contract. *1999 - The Indians sign free agent pitcher Scott Kamieniecki to a two-year contract. 2000s *2002: **In support of a national strike, the Venezuelan professional league suspends its games. Many of the eight teams in the league belong to news media owners opposed to President Hugo Chávez. When the strike continues, the league will cancel its season on January 13, 2004. **In the biggest free agent signing this year, the Philadelphia Phillies sign Cleveland Indians first baseman Jim Thome to a six-year contract. **The Chicago Cubs sign free agent pitcher Mike Remlinger to a three-year contract. *2005: **The Atlanta Braves agreed to terms with third baseman Chipper Jones on a three-year contract. **The Los Angeles Angels signed reliever Héctor Carrasco on a two-year contract and outfielder Tim Salmon on a minor league contract. **Free agent reliever Kyle Farnsworth is signed by the New York Yankees on a three-year contract. **The Toronto Blue Jays designated pitcher Chad Gaudin for assignment. Births *1934 - Andre Rodgers, infielder (d. 2004) *1946 - Pedro Borbón, Sr., pitcher *1948 - Wayne Simpson, All-Star pitcher *1954 - Julio Cruz, infielder *1968 - Darryl Kile, All-Star pitcher (d. 2002) *1975 - Matt Kotsay, outfielder Deaths *1976 - Danny Murtaugh, manager (b. 1917) *1997 - Steve Hamilton, pitcher (b. 1935)